The present disclosure relates to hinges and particularly to lockable hinges. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to lockable hinges for center-fold or multi-fold ladders.
Hinges are used in a variety of applications. Lockable hinges are often used on ladders to allow one section of the ladder legs to move relative to another section and to lock the ladder-leg sections in predetermined positions.